Crimen de Medianoche
by Iron Beat Of Divination
Summary: Después de once años sin contactarse Phineas nescesitara la ayuda de su hermano Ferb para resolver un caso sumamente complicado Un homicidio que salio mal, un culpable inocente y una posible asesina ¿Qué tiene que ver Perry en esto? ¿Y Stacy?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Disney Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Summary: Después de once años sin contactarse Phineas nescesitara la ayuda de su hermano Ferb para resolver un caso sumamente complicado Un homicidio que salio mal, un culpable inocente y una posible asesina ¿Qué tiene que ver Perry en esto? ¿Y Stacy?,.**

**Parejas Principales: Phineas/Ferb, Candace/Jeremy Perry/Doofenshmirtz**

**Nota de Autor: Para mejor entendimiento de la historia traten de imaginar a los personajes en versión adulta y anime**

**Advertencias: Este fic contiene incesto**

**Disfuten de la lectura ,)**

* * *

><p><em>Singapur 12:01 AM<em>

Las luces de la ciudad seguian encendidas, desde lo más alto del edificio se podia apreciar una hermosa vista luminosa desde el doceavo piso en donde básicamente vivía y trabajaba.

Contemplo la vista unos minutos más, se alejo de la ventana para continuar trabajando arduamente en su computadora.

—Ve a descansar yo cierro—hablo un hombre moreno de cabello castaño y nariz alargada al joven veintialñero de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que seguia sumergido en la computadora.

—Esta Bien, te espero arriba—comento el joven antes de ponerse en puntillas para darle al mayor un pequeño beso en los labios.

El hombre mayor vio a su pareja alejarse, hasta ver como las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

La puerta del elevador se volvio a abrir revelando ante el a una hermosa mujer pelo largo rubio y lacio, vestido rojo,y unos tacones con una altura poco razonable.

—¿En que puedo Ayudarla?— pregunto el hombre lo más cortés posible, pues era extraño para el recibir en su consultorio a estas horas a un paciente nuevo.

La mujer no respondio palabra alguna, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el.

Y solo el sonido de un disparó resonó en la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es muy pequeño para ser un prólogo pero queria plasmar un poco de misterio.<strong>

**en el siguiente capitulo se veran más detalles.**

**Cualquier idea, duda, sugerencia sera respondida.**


	2. De Abogados y Llamadas

**Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Disney Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Summary: Después de once años sin contactarse Phineas nescesitara la ayuda de su hermano Ferb para resolver un caso sumamente complicado Un homicidio que salio mal, un culpable inocente y una posible asesina ¿Qué tiene que ver Perry en esto? ¿Y Stacy?,.**

**Parejas Principales: Phineas/Ferb, Candace/Jeremy Perry/Doofenshmirtz**

**Nota de Autor: Para mejor entendimiento de la historia traten de imaginar a los personajes en versión adulta y anime**

**Advertencias: Este fic contiene incesto**

**Disfuten de la lectura ,)**

* * *

><p><em>Estados Unidos 11:00 AM <em>

"Otro dia de trabajo aburrido"pensó Phineas Flynn mientras se arreglaba la corbata y salia del elevador, el joven pelirrojo ya contaba con 21 años y trabajaba en un buffet reconocido en su ciudad natal Danville.

Una joven pelinegra de edad similiar abrio la puerta de su oficina, traia una blusa blanca, un chaleco negro, y una falda larga del mismo color, además de unos tacones bajos.

** — **Por favor dime que no traes otro caso aburrido Isabella— pidio el joven pelirrojo

La mirada de la joven se volvio preocupante, y fue entonces que una carpeta fue entregada en sus manos.

Nombre de la victima: Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Intento de Homicidio a mano armada

Estado Civil: en una relación

Atacado el dia: 9 de febrero del 2014

**—**Al parecer fue suicidio**—**comento Isabella en voz baja

**—**O un Homicido que salio mal**—**Contesto el joven un tanto pensativo.

Una llamada telefonica irrumpio el silencio incómodo en el que estaban sumergidos

**—**Oficina de Phineas Flynn en que puedo ayudarle**—**dijo Isabella con su profesionalidad de siempre

**—**Es para ti **—**dijo la pelinegra dandole el telefóno antes de salir.

**—**Phineas Flynn al habla**—**Hablo el pelirrojo

**—**Hola Phineas soy Percy no se si me recuerdes**— **el pelirrojo sonrio con nostalgia al escuchar la voz de su ex mascota ahora humano y amigo.

**—**Sabes que es imposible olvidarte**—** contesto el pelirrojo

**—**Phineas nescesito un favor, sabes que eres tu la persona en la que más confiaria para un asunto como este**—**dijo el muchacho al otro lado de la linea

—Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras**— **contesto el pelirrojo con la seguridad de siempre.

**—**Eres uno de los abogados más reconocidos de Danville y el caso es que...nescesito que representes a Heinz en el caso del asesinato**—**respondio el muchacho un poco dudativo, su pareja era la persona más importante para el y no dejaria este caso en manos de cualquier abogado por muy profesional que se viese.

**—**Acepto...voy a representar a Heinz Doofenshmirtz en el caso—dijo con bastante fuerza de voluntad, Perry ahora conocido como Percival Flynn además de ser su amigo tambien era parte de su familia.

después de un agradecimiento con bastantes sollozos el joven pelirrojo colgo el telefóno.

—Los informes del caso llegaran hasta entrada en la tarde, sugiero que dejes esa rivalidad que tienen Ferb y tu desde hace once años y se pongan en contacto aunque sea para ayudar a este joven—expuso Isabella recargada en el marco de la puerta antes de que esta fuera cerrada nuevamente.

Tenia que reconocer que Isabella tenia razón en todo esto, de ser hermanos amigos y compañeros habían pasado a ser personas que no podían soportarse si estuvieran en una misma habitación.

Dio un suspiro y se paso la mano por los cabellos antes de agarrar el telefóno,"ya se que voy a hacer hoy" penso vagamente en la redundancia de esa frase

—Buenos Dias me podria comunicar con el psicólogo criminal Ferb Fletcher—

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el primer chap<strong>

**¿Por qué Perry se volvio humano? ¿Qué pelea causo que los hermanos se dejasen de hablar por tanto tiempo? y sobre todo la pregunta del millón ¿Quien trato de asesinar a Doofenshmirtz?**

**Estas interrogantes seran resueltas a lo largo del fic**

**dudas, comentarios, sugerencias seran respondidas ;)**


End file.
